Prisma
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Semua orang berkata Halilintar adalah orang yang kasar, suka berkelahi, dingin dan tanpa perasaan kasih-sayang. Namun Taufan pikir itu tidak benar. [Drabble. No pairings, not romance. Halilintar character study.]


**Summary: **Semua orang berkata Halilintar adalah orang yang kasar, suka berkelahi, dingin dan tanpa perasaan kasih-sayang. Namun Taufan pikir itu tidak benar. [Drabble. No pairings, not romance. Halilintar character study.]

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.**

**.**

**\- Oneshot Series -**

**\- "Prisma" -**

**.**

**.**

"Lho, ini anak siapa?"

Taufan menatap heran ke arah anak kecil yang dituntun oleh Halilintar—anak laki-laki dengan wajah merah dan basah habis menangis, mungkin umurnya baru 4 tahun. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Halilintar sambil memandang sekitarnya dengan takut.

"Aku menemuinya menangis dekat toko buku," gumam Halilintar. "Dia terpisah dari keluarganya."

Taufan mengangguk paham. Hari ini hari Minggu dan Halilintar serta adiknya, Taufan, bermaksud ke bioskop menonton film mengenai bengisnya Israel yang diangkat dari novel _best-seller_. Seraya menunggu jam penayangan, Halilintar memutuskan ke toko buku membelikan pesanan Solar—karya klasik Honoré de Balzac, _La Comédie humaine _dan _The Qur'an & Modern Science: Compatible or Incompatible? _tulisan Dr. Zakir Naik—sementara Taufan pergi makan sebentar. Sekembalinya dari area jajanan, Taufan mendapati Halilintar tengah membawa bungkusan plastik berisi buku seraya menuntun anak kecil bertopi kelinci. Terang saja Taufan terperangah tiba-tiba Halilintar membawa makhluk kecil itu, alangkah ganjilnya menatap kakak kembarnya bersama kanak-kanak.

"Hmm, baik kita bawa ke bagian keamanan, nanti akan diumumkan di _speaker_," usul Taufan. Halilintar mengangguk kecil.

"Itu juga pikiranku," kata Halilintar. "Ayolah."

**.**

**.**

_"Perhatian pengunjung Mall Pulau Rintis, telah ditemukan anak laki-laki dengan topi kelinci berjaket biru tua, berumur sekitar 4 tahun. Mohon bagi keluarga yang bersangkutan untuk datang ke pos keamanan. Terimakasih dan selamat berbelanja kembali."_

Pengumuman itu ditutup dengan bunyi tiga nada. Taufan lalu menoleh ke arah Halilintar.

"Ayo Kak kita pergi. Filmnya mau tayang," ajak Taufan sambil menunjuk jam tangannya. Halilintar lantas memalingkan wajah dan menatap anak kecil itu yang duduk seorang diri di kursi plastik.

Anak itu tampak muram, kakinya yang tak menapak lantai ia goyang-goyangkan sembari menatapi sepatunya. Halilintar merasa itu adalah pemandangan tak asing lagi, seperti menatap kumpulan foto lama. Ia pernah berada di sana, duduk di bangku terlalu tinggi untuknya dan berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dari kesepian walau sia-sia. Ia tetap merasai kesendirian yang ribut meneriaki. Lagipula, siapa yang mau duduk bersamanya? Warna merah pada bajunya seolah peringatan bagi siapapun untuk menjauhinya. Hari-hari masa kecil dilalui dengan mencatat daftar orang yang enggan, sungguh daftar yang terlampau panjang namun Halilintar persingkat dengan semua orang ialah asing dan saudara-saudaranya adalah teman terdekatnya. Ia sudah puas dengan masa itu hingga ia terbiasa.

Halilintar lantas menatap Taufan yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku akan di sini, kau pergi saja," gumam Halilintar. Taufan tak mengerti.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku akan menunggu keluarganya hingga tiba."

Dengan itu, Halilintar lalu beranjak tanpa menunggu jawaban Taufan. Mata Taufan mengikuti kepergian Halilintar dan mendapatinya mendudukkan diri di sisi anak tersebut. Ia melihat Halilintar menepuk pundak anak itu dan berbicara padanya dengan nada lunak. Ekspresi Halilintar menampakkan raut yang jauh berbeda dari yang biasanya—Halilintar tersenyum ramah, membuat Taufan seolah melihat Gempa bukan si sulung yang kerap berwajah kecut.

Taufan kembali membaca ulang karakter Halilintar.

Semua orang berkata Halilintar adalah orang yang kasar, suka berkelahi, dingin dan tanpa perasaan kasih-sayang. Namun Taufan tahu itu tidak benar. Halilintar bukanlah bukti kegagalan didikan orang tua mereka dan Tok Aba. Halilintar ialah pribadi yang tahu tata krama, sopan-santun dan hormat pada yang tua—hanya wajahnya saja yang tanpa senyum tapi hatinya baik. Selain itu reputasi buruk Halilintar sebagai murid bermasalah yang kerap bertarung itu rumor belaka.

Hanya sekali Halilintar berkelahi dan itu karena ada murid urakan yang bertindak tak senonoh pada teman mereka, Yaya. Yaya adalah gadis berkerudung, namun ada saja laki-laki yang hendak melecehkan dengan menyentuh dadanya. Halilintar yang melihat perihal itu langsung marah sekali sebab ia menjunjung tinggi moral agama dan adat Melayu kuat—tak sepantasnya laki-laki menyentuh perempuan bukan mahram, apalagi berniat sejahat itu. Dengan sekali tinju, Halilintar membuat si jantan gatal tersebut terpelanting dan menabrak tembok.

Usai menumbuk wajah si pelaku, Halilintar menoleh ke arah Yaya dengan alis berkerut.

"Panjangkan kerudungmu hingga menutup dada. Kerudungmu disematkan ke leher begitu hendak memperlihatkan aset?" tukasnya. "Ada banyak lelaki jahat di luar sana, tak semua laki-laki itu waras dan bisa menahan diri."

Semenjak hari tersebut, memanglah Yaya mengulurkan kerudungnya hingga menutup sempurna dadanya, sesuai masukan Halilintar. Yaya bahkan berterimakasih atas nasihat dan pembelaan Halilintar.

Karenanya Taufan rasa label "dingin, kasar, senang berkelahi" itu salah. Ia takkan membela Yaya jika itu benar. Halilintar memang pemarah, tetapi ia bukan orang yang dingin alias acuh tak acuh pada sekelilingnya. Taufan pikir lagi, Halilintar seperti _inspector_ pada lingkungan dan pengendali situasi dari kekacauan—sifat Halilintar yang keras dan tegas sangat cocok untuk menegakkan moral, ketertiban dan keteraturan. Ia seperti polisi. Halilintar takkan sungkan menghentikan kejelekan dengan tangannya, sebuah sifat yang sangat langka pada manusia yang kebanyakan memilih tak peduli dan menutup mata.

Sifat ini jualah yang melukiskan Halilintar pada warna gelap prasangka jika ia adalah orang yang dingin, kasar dan senang berkelahi. Sebaliknya, justru karena ada moral buruk dan Halilintar turun tangan mencegah itulah yang menyebabkan tabrakan antara hal buruk dan baik. Lantas Halilintar dilabeli oleh orang-orang bertabiat buruk dengan label "senang berkelahi" dan "pribadi kasar". Halilintar boleh saja tak ambil pusing mengenai label dan prasangka ini, namun Taufan merasa terganggu. Sebab Halilintar salah dimengerti oleh semua orang dan Taufan tak senang jika ada yang menganggap buruk pada saudaranya.

Taufan lalu menatap lagi Halilintar yang tersenyum bercengkerama dengan si anak. Tanpa sadar, Taufan ikut tersenyum lembut sebelum ia tersadar akan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ia harus abadikan kenangan ini! Lekas-lekas Taufan merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel lalu memotret momen langka tersebut. Taufan mengambil gambar beberapa kali sebelum ia kirimkan pada Gempa dan Solar via _chat_. Mereka takkan percaya ini, kata Taufan dalam hati.

"Ismail!" teriak seseorang memecah keramaian _mall_. Taufan terperanjat dan menoleh, tampak seorang perempuan berkerudung agak tua berjalan cepat mendatangi Halilintar dan anak kecil itu. Sang anak segera berlari menuju ibunya.

"Mamaaaa!"

Mereka berpelukan erat, beberapa detik kemudian sang ibu melepaskan rangkulannya dan tampak mengomel.

"Kamu sudah diberitahu jangan lari-lari! Jadi tersesat 'kan?"

"I...iya Ma, maaf," gumam si anak.

Halilintar menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan senyum kecil, tampak jelas kelegaan pada wajahnya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. Taufan lalu menghampiri kakaknya dan menyikut lengan Halilintar seraya tersenyum usil.

"Kak Hali memang cocok jadi _babysitter,_" kata Taufan setengah bercanda. Halilintar mengerutkan alis.

"Aku dan Gempa memang _babysitter_ kalian semua."

"Oh, benar juga."

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

Haha ini singkat karena drabble... drabble memang maksimal 1000 kata, tidak termasuk judul, catatan, dan sebagainya.

Ambil baiknya dan buang buruknya ya ^-^

Ada tanggapan? Kritik/saran? Komentar? Atau mau sapa saya? Silakan review~ ^o^/


End file.
